Erin Hansen
Erin Hansen was a Human exobiologist who was Seven of Nine's mother. She, along with Seven's father Magnus Hansen, were the first humans to study the Borg up close, and along with their young daughter, Annika, were perhaps the first Humans known to be assimilated by the Borg. ( ) Prior to the 's first encounter with the Borg, the Federation had knowledge of their existence, based on encounters with surviving members of species that had been destroyed by them (such as the El-Aurians. However, empirical data on the Borg was very scarce. (For example, there were descriptions of cube-shaped vessels, but no information on what Borg individuals looked like, other than rumors that they were cybernetically enhanced. The Hansens' Mission In 2353, Magnus and Erin Hansen petitioned the Federation Council on Exobiology to support them on an independent research mission to study the Borg. The Council agreed, providing them with a vessel, the , despite security concerns expressed by Starfleet. They made their preparations and, on stardate 32611, with Annika in tow, they set off. They made a stop at the Drexler outpost in the Omega sector, as recorded in the logs of the space station Deep Space 4. After leaving the station, however, they deviated from their flight plan, disobeyed direct orders to return and crossed into the Romulan Neutral Zone, effectively leaving the protection of Federation space. After tracking stray readings and sensor echoes for eight months, the Hansens were able to locate a Borg cube. The Raven trailed the cube, following it into a transwarp conduit all the way to the region of the Borg's origin, the Delta Quadrant. The Hansens designed new technologies to allow themselves to study the Borg more closely and prevent the Borg from detecting them. They developed multi-adaptive shielding that make the Raven virtually invisible to Borg sensors, and bio-dampeners to mask their biosigns while on Borg vessels. Magnus visited Borg cubes in person to observe first-hand the behavior and interactions of drones. He and Erin also transported regenerating drones onto the Raven for study. The Hansens became very well-versed and comfortable in their endeavor, even giving them nicknames such a "Junior" and "Needle Fingers." They continued its exploration of the Borg for over two years, collecting ten million teraquads of data. Assimilation Then 2356, the mission came to a disastrous end. A subspace particle storm damaged the Raven's multi-adaptive shielding, putting it off-line for 13.2 seconds. The Borg detected and pursued the Raven . Attempts to escape them by masking the ship's warp trail failed, and the Borg caught the ship and assimilated the Hansens and their daughter. The Raven itself was partially assimilated, but the Borg chose not to keep it, and it eventually crash-landed on a M-class moon orbiting the fifth planet of a yellow dwarf star in in the region controlled by the species known as the B'omar.The Hansens' field notes, contained in 9,000-plus log entries, were retrieved in 2374 by the Federation starship from the wreckage of the Raven. ( ) Unlike her husband, the drone that used to be Erin Hansen was never seen. :''Erin Hansen was portrayed by Nikki Tyler in "Scorpion, Part II" and "The Raven" (credited simply as "Mother") and by Laura Stepp in "Dark Frontier" and "The Voyager Conspiracy". Hansen, Erin Hansen, Erin Hansen, Erin Hansen, Erin de:Erin Hansen nl:Erin Hansen sv:Erin Hansen